


humans should not attempt to outdrink kryptonians

by putarrilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putarrilla/pseuds/putarrilla
Summary: A few conclusions can be drawn from this experience:Cat Grant is a sore loser.Drunk Astra means impulsive Astra.Scrabble is banned and its' name shall never again be pronounced.





	1. Kara: stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> prompt: drinking game that delves into madness.  
> it was supposed to be pre-relationship but... yeah, kinda didn't work out that way, so I'm super sorry for that!

    

    

    


	2. Kara: Post and DM's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, did I say I still cannot fully coprehend how I drew both my favorite author (@littlelamplight) _and_ my favorite artist (@supergaysupercat) in the fandom? bc I think my brain might have melted a lil' bit.  
>  also, if Astra isn't the most savage of the Alien-family, idk who is.

in which Lucy picked up a few photographic skills while dating James and now uses them to capture beautiful moments with her weird-ass family.

 

and in which Astra does not appreciate hidden passive-aggressive behavior nor being prohibited to say the word 'kitty'.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, and I have more material (and a manip) for Alex's side, so do let me know if you'd like that :)


	3. Lucy: stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing professional about a drunk major.

    

    

    


	4. Lucy: insta post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, they are in love, thank you very much.


	5. Alex: stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple that messes with their family together, stays together.

    

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it took me almost a year to finish this and no, I do not have a plausible excuse for that, but at least it's here and it's GD :D  
> (seriously tho, I'm sorry for the long wait, guys. life has a funny timing to become frantic and creative blocking is an asshole).


	6. Alex: post % DM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are also in love, thank you very much.

Alex is cool and controlled, but Astra makes her smile more than she dares to measure. She's happy and she wants the world to know it.

 

Her only current issue is that her girlfriend found her pride-flag fanny pack in her closet and now finds whatever excuse she can in order to wear it everywhere. She mentions it to Kara and she doesn't think her sister understands precisely how very real the situation is. Thankfully, Alex has proof.


End file.
